


Yellow Curtains

by cinnamon_394



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, bear with me, ha im doing my best, skam au, this is my first fic please don't kill me, y'all will get your tyrus scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_394/pseuds/cinnamon_394
Summary: The Cyrus and TJ SKAM AU that no one and everyone's wanted.





	Yellow Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic that i've ever posted and its basically me just trying to recreate all of season 3 SKAM with my favorite two boys. for all of you who've never watched SKAM before, ummmm where have you been??? for real tho its such a good show and i HIGHLY HIGHLY recommend it.  
> tbh, there's a bunch of stuff from the show that i've tried my best at toning down (and change entirely bc yk, it was really mature lol) with this fic but please lmk if theres anything i've missed.  
> i'll do my best to update weekly!
> 
>  
> 
> find me @beaucoup-howell <3

  * Sunday, October 7, 2018



Cyrus didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know what he was doing in this random persons apartment, sitting in the bathtub smoking cigarettes with Reed and Lester. He didn't know what he was doing, accepting the fact that they had a joint, and taking a hit. He didn't know why he let his friends encourage him to kiss the girl who came into the bathroom moments later. Cyrus must’ve been a good kisser because the girl seemed to like him. She was nice enough, introduced herself to him as Iris. Iris came into the bathroom to wash her hands but just before she left, she gave Cyrus her number. Reed and Lester clapped his back in congratulations, but Cyrus didn't feel like he really accomplished anything. If anything, he felt acutely aware of the taste of her bitter lipstick on his lip, wiping it off his face with his sleeve.

Cyrus opened the bathroom door to leave, but quickly shut it when he saw what was outside. He turned around to face his friends, white as a ghost.  
“The cops- they’re in the apartment!”

Reed immediately whipped around and sprung up from the tub, “FUCK. Shit, where are we gonna hide this?” Reed asks pointing to the bag of weed.

Cyrus could hear the police coming closer. Reed grabbed the bag, “You hide the bag in between your clothes and leave through the door. Lester and I’ll meet you down the block.”

Cyrus whipped his face around to meet Reed’s, “What- no of course not! They’re gonna catch-”, but Reed and Lester had already taken off. Not knowing what else to do, Cyrus reluctantly sandwiched the bag between him and his clothes, wrapping his jacket around him tighter and opened the door. He walked out slowly, trying not to attract attention to himself. As soon as he saw the stairs going down, he bolted. Running down the stairs in his muddled state was not the move, Cyrus concluded.  
Going down, he sees Amber-the girl who’s driving his friend Andi home-at the bottom of the stairwell and tries to speed past her but was out of luck. Her iron grip stopped him in his tracks.  
“Cyrus!”, Amber says impatiently, “Have you seen Andi anywhere? She was supposed to meet me here as soon as the cops cleared out of the house but I can't find her. She hasn't been answering her phone either.”

Usually Cyrus would worry about his friend, one of his best friends, in a situation like this, but at this exact moment? He’d rather not be caught with dangerous substances at god-knows-what-time in the morning.

“Sorry Amber”, Cyrus rushed, “kinda busy right now”, and raced by. He groaned, knowing he was going to get an earful about this later.

Distracted, Cyrus almost ran into three officers standing in front of the exit. Thinking quick with only a matter of seconds between escaping and getting caught, Cyrus hid behind an artificial potted tree and stuffed the baggie into the plant. Cyrus, on the verge of panic, left, trying not to break down from his own high of fear and adrenaline.

Once he made it outside, Cyrus let out the air that he was holding back, relieved to find Reed and Lester around the corner on their bikes.  
He was about to run towards them when an officer grabbed him by the shoulder. “Excuse me young man, were you leaving from that apartment over there?”, said the cop pointing to the complexes behind him.

Cyrus needed to get out of here, but didn’t want to lie either. “Yes sir, I was”  
The cop watched him scrutinizingly, “Then why did you leave through the apartments fire exit and not through the elevator like everyone else?”  
Cyrus gaped, unable to find a good enough answer without raising suspicion.

“Do you have your Driver's License? Bank card? Any ID?”, the cop, Deputy Smith, it said on his badge, inquired.  
Cyrus was looking out to Reed, who was urging him to come fast. Making eye contact with the Deputy, Cyrus said, ”No.”  
Deputy Smith sighed, “And your name?”  
No, he couldn’t risk it.  
“Adrian Eksett”  
“Ok, how old are you, son?”  
“18”, Cyrus replied nervously

The Deputy nodded and was about to ask him something else before he got a call from another officer and momentarily turned away from Cyrus.This was his chance, and Cyrus knew it was the only way he’d make it out of here in one piece.

Cyrus ran and jumped onto the back of Reed’s bike.

“Dude, what the hell took you so lon-”  
“REED JUST GO”, fear taking ahold of the most rational side of Cyrus. He turned back to see the officer still talking to the other line, unaware that Cyrus fled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until they were a good few blocks ahead that Cyrus let go of Reed, shaking.

“Now, wasn’t that an adventure?”, Reed asked, slowing down near Cyrus’s front door, “We should definitely try something like that again, huh cy?”

Cyrus didn’t bother replying to him, just unlocking and closing the front door. Making his way to his room, he started replaying the events of the night. _There was something wrong tonight_ , Cyrus thought, although he couldn’t place it. It wasn’t Reed and his idiocy. No, that’s something Cyrus was very used to.

 _Something else._  
It was eating him alive. _What is it?_

Cyrus washed himself up, noticing the faint red lipstick still staining his lips.  
It didn’t look right. Not on him, anyways.

He was out the minute his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thanks for reading this. im like, completely in shock that i even wrote this  
> (always found myself being the reader instead of the writer lol)  
> ik, this is a really short first chapter but dont worry, ill get this up to speed.  
> i love you guyss


End file.
